


Come on Baby, the Laugh Is on Me

by tanawrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanawrites/pseuds/tanawrites
Summary: Young, new drag queen on the scene Adore Delano can’t help butting heads with Bianca Del Rio, a self-proclaimed old seasoned queen who just doesn’t have the patience for her.AU in which both queens had never entered RPDR and met through doing the same gigs. Somewhat based on the comedy challenge in season 6 where Adore bombs (if Bianca had stepped in and helped her recover).
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Come on Baby, the Laugh Is on Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey all! First time writing for this pairing so feel free to leave any constructive criticism, I honestly would love to hear any feedback as I’m my own beta at the moment. Using Bianca (she/her) and Adore (she/her) just because they’re in drag for the most part but am a firm believer of switching to he/him when they’re out of drag.

-

“Bianca!” 

Only a trained hand stopped Bianca from jolting and smearing her otherwise perfect line or worse, stabbing herself in the eye in response to the sudden yell. Her hand drew away, eyeliner dangling midair and her eyebrow raised as much as she dared before her set.

“I have another twenty five minutes to get ready and you know an old hag like me needs every second of it.” 

“The new girl, she’s dying out there.”

“And? Welcome to drag, queen.”

“C’mon, Bianca. She needs help and they’re all your regulars out there. Just go out, say Adore is a good friend of yours and everything will be fine.” 

“Lying to the people. How original. Like the men in wigs weren’t enough, now we have to pretend to all be ‘sisters’ as well.” 

A heavy sigh and a few more strokes under her eye, Bianca stood up and shooed past the show-runner. She pushed through a few layers of curtains, ignoring how closely the organiser was following behind her, practically jabbing her in the back with his clipboard to hurry up. She’d like to see  _ him _ walk faster in heels with his dick taped between his ass cheeks. 

To put it bluntly, as she often did, Bianca didn’t really like Adore. She didn’t like the little to no effort in appearance, the blasé attitude, the  _ different  _ approach that these younger queens were taking to drag with. Where she came from, drag was hard work and you only succeeded at it if you were willing to put the time in.  _ Not  _ just stumbling in hungover from the night before and hoping things would work out. 

She didn’t feel responsible to help the younger drag queen either. It had been a long time since she’d been booed off a stage or people didn’t laugh for her jokes. That didn’t mean it had never happened though and that was a big part in learning for Bianca.  _ Builds character to not always be adored _ , she thought to herself. 

Since the younger queen had started popping up at most of Bianca’s usual gigs, she hadn’t heard of Adore flatlining though so she knew something about tonight must be different. The audience usually ate up listening to Adore curse, dance around the stage in whatever baggy yet revealing outfit Adore liked to pass off as “grunge” and her usual skit about pizza, party, being a chola from Azusa. 

Nothing seemed unusual about the way Danny had rushed into the dressing room ten minutes before he was supposed to start and hurried about transitioning into Adore. Then again, Bianca wasn’t paying that much attention to him to pick up on anything that was wrong. That wasn’t personal though, just how Roy always got ready. Quietly and methodically as he painted his face into Bianca. 

Pressing one hand gently to her hair, Bianca took another second to check her appearance in the small mirror on the wall before she was taking the microphone that was pushed rather unceremoniously towards her and stepping out onto the stage as well. 

“Well, well, well. Who the hell do we have here?” She rasped into the microphone confidently, truly letting Roy take the backseat as Bianca commanded her usual spot as centre of attention, moving to where Adore looked visibly uncomfortable.

That was Adore’s first mistake, Bianca noted, showing weakness allowed the few hecklers Bianca could still hear from the back of the club feel like they had an opening. She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of something close to compassion for the young queen as she spoke directly to the hecklers, telling them to shut up or at least fine tune their insults to be entertaining. These bastards could be rough sometimes and hell, she was just a kid once as well. 

It only grew when Adore went to make her way off the stage, her expression clearly distraught. And  _ who wouldn’t  _ after having the next drag queen come on stage early but Bianca wouldn’t accept that and quickly intercepted. She slung one arm around Adore’s waist -  _ uncinched  _ waist, she noticed with a hint of amusement at how much confidence this young queen seemed to have and sent a quick reassuring wink that was purely for Adore before turning back to the crowd. 

“I see you’ve all met my friend Adore Delano but have any of you heard her sing?” 

-

After Adore’s  _ and  _ her own set’s time was up, she found herself still cackling at something Adore had said in their goodbye as they made their way backstage.

She didn't know how they had gotten through the rest of Adore’s set as well as the entirety of her own as a duo but it had felt natural to keep going with the rhythm they’d eventually found together. Once Bianca had prompted Adore to sing, it was like the curse had broken immediately and the audience were back to practically worshipping the air Adore was breathing. She didn’t blame them either - Adore was mesmerising to watch perform. 

Honestly she was surprised Adore hadn’t thought of it herself - Bianca wasn’t afraid to admit that Adore could truly sing. In fact, it was the only compliment she’d ever given Adore. After the first night she’d watched her on stage, she couldn’t help but applaud with the rest of the queens as they de-dragged at the end of the night when Adore walked in. The kid certainly had a set of lungs on her so Bianca couldn’t work out why that wasn’t a go-to for her when she couldn’t win over the crowd. 

Bianca was more surprised how well their humour bounced off each other though. It was all too easy to poke fun at the younger queen because she’d been thinking most of it for months now. She felt herself softening as Adore served the banter right back to her though, not expecting such a sharp tongue. She was impressed. As much as she was known for being old and bitter, she was fair as well and would give credit where credit was due. 

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Adore looked back at Bianca, clearly still feeling the adrenaline of a well received show. 

“What part? Where you somehow forgot your whole script or the fact that you’re actually funny? Because I can’t believe it either,” Bianca quipped back but the smile she said with it said she was more amused than anything. 

Apparently it hadn’t phased Adore either way though because she was still grinning from ear-to-ear as she slumped into the chair right beside Bianca’s in the dressing room. 

“No seriously dude, that was  _ awesome. _ Like I was totally drowning up there but we were  _ so  _ good.” 

Bianca couldn’t help a small eye roll as she sat in her own chair, already bending to release her feet from the tight constraint of her heels.

“Some nights the crowd just aren’t picking up what you’re serving to them so I’m glad I could help, queen. You were great after you got out of your head.” 

Then before she knew what was happening, she felt long arms curling around her shoulders and a barely combed wig against her cheek. 

“Really, thank you for coming out there with me. And letting me totally hijack your set too. It was cool of you, so not like what we all say about you.” 

Bianca laughed at that, reaching around to rub Adore’s shoulder a few times before they pulled away. “Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t. Everyone will be up my ass to come perform with them if you start squealing.” 

Adore looked like she had more to say but Bianca watched her expression change a few times, almost like she was reconsidering what to say each time. Bianca didn’t give herself a moment to consider her own thoughts, not wanting to read too much into them, before she was leaning forward to catch Adore’s gaze in the mirror. 

“How about we do this, we get the fuck out of drag and I’ll take you to this bar down the street a bit. The first drink is on me.”

It seemed like it took a second for the offer to sink in for Adore and Bianca could understand, she hadn’t exactly been accommodating or particularly warm at all. So she was relieved when a smile, sweeter than she’d seen on stage or even towards any other queens when they were having a kiki after a show, broke across Adore’s face and she nodded. 

“Okay, we’ll do it. Get a move on then, Delano. This clown make-up comes off a hell of a lot quicker than it goes on.”


End file.
